Dr Whooves Meets Derpy
by Dede42
Summary: Dr. Hooves has lived in Ponyville for a long time and no one knows his secret until the day that he meets a certain pegasus with cocky eyes. Will Derpy learn the truth about the resident Time Keeper?
1. Prologue: WHO IS DR WHOOVES?

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Dr. Whooves Meets Derpy

A/N: (Dede42 yawns as she saves the document on her laptop and pokes Derpy, who is asleep on the couch, in the shoulder and wakes her up.)

Dede42: Derpy, time to wake up.

Derpy: Who? What?

Dede42: Derpy, you fell asleep in the writers studio.

Derpy: Oops, sorry about that.

Dede42: Nothing to be sorry about, Derpy. I'll be posting the prologue shortly so why don't you go home and get some sleep? The next time you and I might get to post will be the day after tomorrow.

Derpy: (yawns) Ok. (And she flies out the door.)

Dede42: (turns to the camera) Hi, so like I just told Derpy, the next time I'll get to post will most likely be the day after tomorrow, and I hope you like my take on Dr. Whooves. I'm combining what I've grown up with _Doctor Who_ with what little information they have about Dr. Hooves himself. Later!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE: WHO IS DR. WHOOVES?**

In the land of Equestria there is a town called Ponyville, and among the many ponies that call the town home, there is a particular Earth pony known as Dr. Hooves, who was the resident scientist and time keeper for the town. However, little did any of the other ponies know, Dr. Hooves wasn't all that he appeared to be, and he had a secret.

Unknown to the ponies of Ponyville, but Dr. Hooves was really a pony from another world and on that world he was known by the name of Dr. Whooves. He was hiding in Ponyville for a reason that not even Princess Celestia knew, and he was determined to keep anypony from learning the truth about him for as long as possible.

* * *

 _During the early days of Ponyville, an Earth pony with longish white mane and tail, blue eyes, light gray skin, a gold hour-glass for a cutie mark, and black/white clothing covered with a black cloak, arrived with a wagon pulling a tall object covered with a sheet, and with him was a young unicorn filly: she had light purple skin, dark freckles across her nose, large brown eyes, short black hair, medium-length black tail, and she wore a red sweater._

 _As the old-looking pony reached the center of the small town and brought the wagon to a halt, they were greeted by the mayor._

" _Afternoon, sir," said the mayor with a friendly smile. "Welcome to Ponyville, Mr.-?"_

" _Doctor actually," the old-looking pony corrected with a British accent and a somewhat stern look. "Dr. W- er, Dr. Hooves, at your service, and this is my granddaughter, Susan." 'Need to be careful of what I say around around these ponies. I don't want our_ enemies _to find us…_ again _.'_

" _Hi," said Susan cheerfully._

 _The mayor nodded to the filly, his smile growing bigger at her cheerfulness. "Well, a pleasure to meet you both," he said. "Although we already have a medical doctor. Are you also a medical doctor?"_

" _Oh no," said Dr. Hooves with a hearty chuckle. "I am a pony of science."_

" _Science, eh?" the mayor asked and Dr. Hooves nodded. "Well, I don't know much about science, but do you know anything about clocks?"_

 _Dr. Hooves thought about it for a moment. "I know quite a bit about clocks," he replied. "Are you in need of a clockmaker?"_

" _Actually, what we need around here is a time keeper," the mayor explained. "For some reason, none of the clocks will show the right time, not even with our new clock tower." And he nodded to the nearby stone tower with a large clock at the top. "I don't know if it has to do with our location near the Everfree Forest, or something else altogether, but the darn thing hasn't worked right in days."_

" _Hmm, well, if you would like, I could take a look at it," Dr. Hooves offered, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. "Mind you, I do have some sensitive equipment that I need to store away first," he added._

" _I've got just the place for you."_

* * *

 _After storing the covered object in the back of a building, Dr. Hooves went with the mayor to take a look at the clock while Susan was introduced to some other fillies, and she spent time with them. Reaching the top of the clock tower, Dr. Hooves examined the inwards of the clock from top to bottom, and he soon found the problem._

" _See here?" Dr. Hooves asked, pointing out the spring that kept the clock running. "This spring hasn't been tightened properly." He fished out some tools from within his cloak, and he went to work on fixing the spring and a few other minor problems he discovered along the way. "There, it should run properly now."_

 _The mayor was impressed, especially when the clock proceeded to chime on the hour. "Excellent work, Doctor," he praised. "Sir, how you like the job of being Ponyville's official time keeper?" he offered. "Your granddaughter can attend the school that will be opening soon, and the location your equipment is stored in, that can be both your business_ and _your home."_

 _Dr. Hooves hesitated for a moment. He and Susan_ had _been searching Equestria for a place to call home for the past week since first arriving in the realm, and no pony would think twice about a time keeper of a small town. "You have a deal," he agreed, shaking hooves with the mayor._

* * *

 _It wasn't long before Dr. Hooves and Susan got settled in Ponyville, the school opened, and a few months later, Susan got her cutie mark, which was shaped like a black wristwatch, when she helped her teacher fixed her own watch when it got broken. A party was held for Susan and nearly every pony in Ponyville attended._

 _The ponies were pleasantly surprised when Princess Celestia arrived in Ponyville and attended the party. She congratulated Sarah on getting her cutie mark and then she took Dr. Hooves aside to speak with him._

" _I know who you and your granddaughter really are," the Princess informed him, keeping her voice low._

 _Dr. Hooves' ears flattened against his skull and he glared up at the Princess. "If you really_ do _know who we are, Princess Celestia," he said coldly, "then I advised that you think_ carefully _of your next words."_

" _As I said, I know who you and your granddaughter are," Princess Celestia repeated, "but that does not mean that I will reveal the truth without your permission." She noted how this wrong-footed the pony and she continued. "I became aware of your arrival months ago, and I kept watch over you both as you travels eventually brought you to Ponyville. I am aware that there are other realms and other worlds, and you are from one such world. You have no interest in harming Equestria, which is why you and your granddaughter may live here as long as you both desire."_

 _Although taken aback by this, Dr. Hooves nodded his head in thanks. "Thank you, Princess," he said gratefully, and he returned to his granddaughter's party._

* * *

 _As time went by, Dr. Hooves remained the time keeper for Ponyville, raising Susan until she felt ready to move on elsewhere, and after that he chose to teach others how to be time keepers. During this time, a strange blue unicorn with black hair, light green eyes, a black cloak, and had a lit candle for a cutie mark, arrived to see Dr. Hooves._

 _Curt words were exchanged between the two ponies, and eventually the strange unicorn, who called himself The Monk, left and wasn't seen again._

 _There was a period of time when Dr. Hooves disappeared, leaving the ponies of Ponyville concerned, and then one day, a slightly shorter pony with similar gray skin, short black hair, the same blue eyes, a bit plump, baggy clothes, and he had the same cutie mark. When the ponies asked him who he was, he assured them that he was Dr. Hooves, but that he had just renewed himself since his body had been wearing a bit thin._

 _Eventually the ponies of Ponyville accepted this, even Susan took her grandfather's new appearance in stride and hadn't been too surprised. And life went on._

* * *

 _As time went by, the ponies of Ponyville eventual got used to the strange ponies that would show up from time to time, calling themselves by unusual names like The Monk, The War Chief, five different ponies (three Earth ponies, one pegasus, and one unicorn) called themselves The Master, and a female unicorn who called herself The Rani, and they would always give Dr. Hooves a hard time before being chased off._

 _Whenever Dr. Hooves changed, the ponies stopped really noticing and just took it in stride when he became a pony with light peach skin, the same blue eyes, pale yellow curly hair, and he was typically wearing velvet suits that were usually green. Later on he became a pony with medium brown skin, brown curly hair, the same blue eyes, and he was prone to wearing a_ very _long and color scarf with the red floppy hat and the red long coat._

 _There were some second looks when Dr. Hooves became younger with the same blue eyes, light yellow skin, blonde hair, and he wore a cricket suit with a piece of celery pinned to the jacket for some reason. When Dr. Hooves went green with the same blue eyes, curly blonde hair, and wore an ugly multi-colored coat, he was more mean for that period of time. The Dr. Hooves that came after him was more friendly with peach skin, slightly grey blue eyes, brown hair, and his clothes weren't overly fashion with the only quirk was having a sweater with question marks on it._

 _The Dr. Hooves after that had purple skin, blue eyes, longish light brown hair that was wavy, and he went back to wearing green velvet suits._

* * *

 _One day, there was confusion when Dr. Hooves suddenly disappeared from his home and when Susan was asked, she admitted that even she didn't know where her grandfather had gone, and the ponies of Ponyville were worried that they would never see him again. And just when they had given up hope, the ponies were surprised when a dark grey pony with brown eyes, short light grey hair and beard, and wearing a worn dark brown leather coat with a brown scarf stepped out of the house._

 _When they asked if Dr. Hooves was ok, for even his cutie mark was looking broken, he assured them that he would be fine soon, having had to leave to take care of something that'd taken_ a lot _out of him, and he went back into his home._

* * *

 _A few days later, Dr. Hooves revealed himself to be blue, with his cutie mark intact, brown hair, blue eyes once again, and he wore a black leather jacket. Although he seemed happier, there was still a darkness about him that left the ponies a bit uneasy. Sometime later, he became a light brown with the brown eyes returning, his brown hair being spiky, stripped suits ranging from brown to blue, and he was less dark and more friendly._

* * *

On the night that Nightmare Moon returned to Equestria, sneaking to plunge the realm into an eternal night, and seven certain ponies entered the Everfree Forest to find the Elements of Harmony, a blue box appeared in the back room of the building that the resident time keeper, Dr. Hooves, called home with a trumpeting sound that nopony heard.

* * *

Inside the blue box was a massive room that was brown in color with coral like pillars around a mechanical console that Dr. Whooves was leaning against, panting and sweating badly. He was dying and he knew that there was only _one way_ to keep himself from dying, and he didn't want to change _again_.

' _I've done_ so much _and there's still so much to do,'_ he thought, staring at his sweat-covered face that was reflected in one of the screens. Unknown to the ponies of Ponyville, he was from another world and he had had fought in a war that had cost him _so much_ , plus his homeworld. A short time ago, a vision had sent him running to stop the return of one of his mortal enemies and the return of his world, and he had stopped them both at a heavy cost.

' _Susan said that I should let the change come like it should, and travel more,'_ Dr. Whooves thought, pushing himself off the console and moved to the side so that there was more space. _'If that's what I should do, Susan, then_ that's _what I will do.'_ His whole body began to start to glow a golden color, and he became scared and angry.

"I don't want to go," he said angrily, but the change was already starting, and there was a golden explosion from his entire body that shook the console room, and he screamed in pain. After what felt like forever, the flow of energy stopped, and he staggered, almost face-planting on the mental floor. Straightening up, he felt himself over, finding that his clothes felt looser, found his mane to be longer, along with his tail, and then he looked in the nearest reflective surface.

"Darn," Dr. Whooves muttered when he saw his dark brown hair, his light blue eyes, and his grayish amber skin. "Still not ginger." Shaking his head, he patched up the damage that his regeneration had done to the room, updating the desktop so that it was more orange and lighter with there being a large space under the console, and then he went to the wardrobe room to find some new clothes.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 1: DERPY MEETS DR HOOVES

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Dr. Whooves Meets Derpy

A/N: (Sunrise Blossom and Derpy help Dede42 into the writers studio and lie her down on the couch, where Sunrise Blossom puts a cold compress on Dede42's face.)

Sunrise Blossom: Hey, guys, so Dede42 did get off work early, but she also got up early to help her mom take her sister to an appointment, so she's going to lie down for a bit while Derpy and I post the next chapter.

Derpy: (waves at the camera) Hi!

Dede42: (mumbles) Applesauce…

Sunrise Blossom: (sighs) Yeah, she's gonna be out of it for a while.

Derpy: (holds up a tray of chocolate muffins) Muffins?

Sunrise Blossom: Yes please.

Dede42: (sits up suddenly) Daleks! (She falls back on the couch and passes out.)

(The two ponies stare at her for a long moment and then they both shook their heads, wondering why humans are so weird.)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: DERPY MEETS DR. HOOVES**

It'd been months since Dr. Hooves had changed into his new look, which included a bowtie that he considered cool, but he wasn't doing that much traveling like he'd promised his granddaughter. Instead, he was focused on keeping the clocks running properly and focusing on his science. He'd only taught a few ponies how to be time keepers, but he wasn't interested in having any assistants anymore, and he preferred to do his work on his own.

* * *

One Saturday morning, Dr. Hooves was finishing fixing the clock at the train station, so that it was showing the correct time just as the train arrived. Satisfied with his work, he got off the roof of the building, got his payment from the conductor, and he started back through the town to stop by the Apothecary to pick up some supplies he needed for his scientific work.

' _It's a_ nice _day for the market,'_ Dr. Hooves thought, carrying supplies in his saddlebags and was thinking of stopping by a café for some food to enjoy the sunlight when he suddenly found his way blocked by a certain yellow filly.

"You, sir, care t' buy some apples?" she asked eagerly.

Dr. Hooves was taken aback by this and shook his head. "No thanks," he said politely and he turned to go, blinking when Apple Bloom suddenly blocked his way again.

"Why not?" Apple Bloom inquired.

"I have plenty at home," Dr. Hooves assured her, trying to get away from her, but the filly wasn't letting him leave. _'What_ is it _with this filly?'_

"Are you _sure_?" Apple Bloom questioned.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I…" Dr. Hooves began.

"You're _pretty sure_ , but you're not absolutely positively completely super-duper sure, are you?" asked the filly, still keeping him from leaving.

Dr. Hooves began to panic. "Y…ah… If I buy some apples, will you please leave me alone?" he pleaded.

Apple Bloom cheered with delight. "All right!"

Dr. Hooves immediately threw some bits into the pocket of Applejack's apron, snatched up a bag of apples, and he fled, ignoring Applejack when she called out after him.

"You forgot your change!"

* * *

Dr. Hooves ran from the market, no longer interested in having lunch, and duck into an alleyway, panting. _'What a_ very _annoying filly,'_ he thought sourly once he caught his breath, and he straightened his bowtie after putting the bag of apples into his saddlebags. Although he'd spent bits he hadn't intended, he decided that it was worth having extra apples around thanks to one of his experiments.

He exited the alleyway and started for his home-

 _BLAM!_

Dr. Hooves was sprawled on the ground, seeing stars dancing around his head as a bluish gray pegasus with pale yellow hair, yellow cross-eyes, and a stream of bubbles as her cutie mark sat up next to him.

"Oh! I am _so_ sorry!" Derpy gasped, moving to gather up the items that'd fallen out of saddlebags while Dr. Hooves also sat up, rubbing his sore head with one off. "I didn't mean to hit you!"

"It's _quite_ all right, young lady," Dr. Hooves assured her, shaking away the dizziness, and helped her put the last of his items into his bags. "Thank you," he added, putting his bags back on his back, and he resumed heading back to his home.

Derpy, instead of going back to what she'd been doing, hurried after him for some reason that she didn't know why. "Hey! I'm Derpy!"

"A pleasure to meet you, Derpy," said Dr. Hooves. "I am Dr. Hooves, and I have _a lot_ to do today." He increased his speed in order to get away from the pegasus.

"Oh, _of course_ , Doc," said Derpy, still following him by flapping her wings to keep up. "I was just wondering if you need any help."

' _Sweet Celestia give me strength!'_ Dr. Hooves thought, stopping suddenly so that she almost ran into him, and he faced her. "Please don't call me, 'Doc'," he requested. "And I don't need any help with what I have to do today, but thank you for asking, Miss Derpy. Now if you'll excuse me." He gave her one of the apples and hurried off.

Derpy blinked, took a bite of the apple, and then she took to the air to get back to what she was suppose to be doing. _'Maybe I'll go visit him after I'm done…providing I can_ remember _what I'm suppose to be doing,'_ she thought, finishing the apple and dropping the core into a trash bin before flying into the sky once again. _'Oh well, I'll probably remember whatever it is I'm suppose to when I get to where I need to be.'_

* * *

A/N: So, what are the odds of Dr. Hooves meeting Derpy? R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 2: DERPY ENTERS THE TARDIS

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Dr. Whooves Meets Derpy

A/N: So, I'm still in the TARDIS trying to help the Doctor, so I don't know when we'll return to Earth. But here's the next chapter! Wah! That isn't the brakes, Doctor!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: DERPY ENTERS THE TARDIS**

A few hours later, Dr. Hooves was busy in his lab, working on a device and was about to turn it on when something collided with the front door with a loud thud that made him jump. "I swear if some of the foals are bouncing a ball off my door again…" he muttered, going to the door and opened it, finding Derpy sitting on his doorstep, rubbing her head with one hoof. "Oh, um, hello."

"Hi!" said Derpy cheerfully, getting up. "I finished what I was doing and I thought I would visit you!"

Before Dr. Hooves could object, she pushed her way into his home, and he hurried after her, alarmed.

* * *

Derpy entered the lab, which was filled with all kind of equipment, some of which was very steampunk, and she looked around eagerly as Dr. Hooves entered behind her. "Ooh, look at all of this!"

"Yes, it _is_ all quite impressive," Dr. Hooves agreed, smiling at some of his inventions. "While magic is able to do _so_ much, there are so many things that magic can't explain, where science and mathematics are the _real_ magic!" He sighed when he saw the pegasus wearing one of his experimental helmets and pretending to fly his airplane prototype. "Miss Derpy, please, I _really_ need to get back to work," he insisted, lowering the prototype to the floor so that he could remove the helmet from her head.

Derpy climbed out and hurried over to a glass orb that had purple electricity striking the inwards and put her hoof on it, making her hair stand on end. "Ooh! Tingling!" And when she removed her hoof, her hair went limp until she touched the orb again. "Wee!"

"Yes, yes, it does tingle," Dr. Hooves agreed, nudging her away so that his own hair stood on end for a moment, and started herding her back to the door. "Now if you don't mind-"

"How did you learn to make all this stuff anyway?" Derpy asked.

Taken aback by the question, Dr. Hooves stopped and decided he could tell her a bit of the truth. "I've been studying science my whole life," he answered. "Ever since a particularly traumatic experience as a foal, I've been looking for ways to make sense of the world around me. Science provides explanations of things we never thought possible!"

"That is _so_ cool!" Derpy exclaimed, impressed despite not understanding most of what he had said, and then she noted a partly hidden door. "Ooh, what's in there?" And she zipped forward before he could stop her, opening the door and entering the room beyond.

"Wait!" Dr. Hooves raced after her and sighed when he saw her in the room, circling the tall blue box. "Miss Derpy, please, I must _really_ insist that you leave," he requested. "I have _a lot_ to do and I have no time to spend on you."

Derpy, however, was focused on the box, for there was something about it that seemed to be calling to her. _'I wonder,'_ she thought, pushing on one of the doors, which swung open, and she entered the dark space beyond. _`"Hello, is anypony in here?"`_

Dr. Hooves groaned and entered after her, moving past her, and stamped his hoof on the floor so that the console room, and he actually beamed at her startled expression. "Welcome to the TARDIS," he said and smirked when she duck back out, clearly running around the time machine, and then came back inside. "Any questions?"

"It – it – it's bigger on the inside!" Derpy exclaimed, amazement overriding the shock quickly and she began exploring the console room. "Did you build this, Doc?"

"Grew it actually," Dr. Hooves corrected her. "Well, somepony grew the TARDIS, and I just happen to, uh, _borrow_ her."

Derpy looked at him questioning. "Borrowed?" she repeated. "When did you do that?"

"A _very_ long time ago," Dr. Hooves answered with a wistful expression and then shook his head to push away the memories. "Anyhoo, it's time for you to go, Miss Derpy," he said firmly and began herding her toward the doors. "I have much to do, and I rather you _not_ tell anypony what you have see here today."

However, before he could get her out, the doors suddenly shut and the central column began rising and falling as lights began flashing and the controls started moving on their own. "No!" Dr. Hooves yelped and he ran to the console, trying to stop the time machine. " _What_ are you doing?" he demanded, glaring up at the ceiling as the TARDIS began dematerializing from the back room.

"What's going on, Doc?" Derpy asked curiously as she sat down in a nearby seat.

"Don't call me Doc," Dr. Hooves snapped, running around the console, trying to get his TARDIS to behave and return them to the lab. "And as for what is going on, I have _no_ idea. For some _reason_ the TARDIS has chosen to take off."

"Are we going on a trip?" Derpy asked interestedly.

"Not if _I_ have anything say about it," Dr. Hooves vowed, still working the controls, and when the ship remained in motion, he did something that he hadn't done in a _very_ long time, he banged the console with his hoof. "Stop right _now!_ " And to his surprise and relief, the column in the center began to slow down, and it came to a stop with a wheezing sound. "Finally."

Satisfied, Dr. Hooves firmly escorted Derpy to the doors. "Now _that_ is over with," he began, pushing the doors open, "it's time for you to go…" he trailed off when he saw not the back room, but instead the blackness of space with stars and some distance from them, a certain red/orange planet "…oh."

"Where are we, Doc?" Derpy asked, looking between him and the planet in the distance. "And what is that?"

"Gallifrey," Dr. Hooves answered sadly. "It's Gallifrey."

* * *

A/N: Cliffy! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 3: THE DOCTOR'S TALE

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Dr. Whooves Meets Derpy

A/N: (Applejack walks up to the writers studio and knocks on the door. When there is no answer, she tries knocking again when there is a loud trumpeting sound that makes her jump and turn to see the TARDIS appear in the yard.)

Applejack: What the hey?! (The door opens and Dede42, Sunrise Blossom, and Derpy come out with dizzy expressions.) What happen to you three?

Dede42: Doctor - wrong lever - couldn't find brakes. (She then face plants on the grass.) Ow.

Applejack: (shakes her head and looks at Sunrise Blossom and Derpy) Wild ride?

Sunrise Blossom: Yup.

Derpy: Let's do it again!

The Doctor: (pokes his head out of the TARDIS) Sorry about that. Have to go now! (He shuts the door and the TARDIS disappears.)

Applejack: If you two are up to it, let's get Dede42 inside and onto the couch.

Sunrise Blossom and Derpy: Ok.

(The three ponies help Dede42 up and they support her into the writers studio.)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: THE DOCTOR'S TALE**

"Gallifrey?" Derpy repeated as the male pony sat down on his rump, his ears drooping. "You know that place?"

"Yes, I do," Dr. Hooves answered, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. "It was my home a _very_ long time ago."

Now Derpy was _really_ confused. "Your home?" she repeated. "But I thought your home is back in Ponyville? In Equestria?"

Dr. Hooves shook his head and got up, turning his back on the view, and walked back to the console. "No, that's where I live, but I'm not from Equestria originally. I came from another world, _that_ world." He looked back at the orbiting planet and looked at the pegasus. "A _very_ long time ago, I was born and raised on Gallifrey until I chose to leave, taking this very TARDIS with me, along with my granddaughter, Susan. When I arrived in Equestria, I chose to change my name so nopony would know the truth, save for Princess Celestia, who has known this whole time."

"What is the truth?" Derpy asked, glancing at the planet. "Why leave in the first place?"

"I guess it's time that I told the true story," said Dr. Whooves, nodding to the seat and she sat down. "Before coming to Equestria, I referred to myself as Dr. Whooves, but I changed it to Dr. Hooves, and yet neither has been my name…"

* * *

 _A very long time ago on Gallifrey, a celebration was taking place in the Great House of Lungbarrow, for a new baby had been born to Chancellor Heroic Chaser of the High Council and his wife, Lady Starry Rose._

" _I present my son, Little Honor," Chancellor Heroic Chaser announced proudly and there was much cheering and hoof stomping from the gathered guests. "And as my first born, he will one day take my seat on the High Council of Gallifrey." And there was more cheering and hoof stomping._

* * *

 _Soon the mares were gathered around Starry Rose to gush over the baby, whose skin was a light grey like his mother, his hair was ginger like that of his mother, and his eyes were blue like his father's. The colts and stallions gathered around Heroic Chaser to congratulate him on having an heir to his estate, which would've gone to one of his cousins._

" _Congratulations, Heroic Chaser," said a dark-skinned stallion with grey eyes, black hair and beard, and a silver pocket-watch cutie mark. "However, do you really think your son will take your place on the High Council?"_

" _Of course he will, Night Moon," Heroic Chaser said confidently. "Just like Icy Midnight will one day take your place on the High Council."_

 _Night Moon chuckled. "Only you would see the best in others, Heroic Chaser," he commented. "My friend, can we go to your study? There is something I must speak of in private."_

" _Of course."_

* * *

 _The two male ponies entered a comfortable study with high wooden shelves filled with all kinds of books of the physical kind instead of the electronic kind, comfortable seats, and an elegant wooden desk with the usual supplies organized neatly._

 _Pouring them each a drink, the two ponies seated themselves in two chairs across from each other near the lit fireplace._

" _What do you talk about, my friend?" Heroic Chaser asked after sipping his drink._

" _A prophecy was found within the Matrix that hadn't been seen before," Night Moon informed his friend while sipping his own drink._

" _There are always prophecies appearing and disappearing inside the Matrix," Heroic Chaser reminded his friend. "I seem to recall a prophecy that claimed that Rassilon himself would return to lead Gallifrey to victory within a dozen years, and the High Council was_ so _excited for this to happen, only to have the prophecy disappear two weeks later, and it was discovered that_ somepony _had hacked the Matrix and put the prophecy there as a_ joke _."_

" _And may that pony be caught one day," said Night Moon with a chuckle, recalling the stir that fake prophecy had caused. "Unfortunately, this prophecy isn't fake, and there are those on the High Council who didn't want me to say anything to you, Heroic Chaser."_

 _Heroic Chaser looked at his friend questioningly, his forehead furrowed. "Why would they not want me to know about a new prophecy?" he questioned._

 _Night Moon sighed, staring into the liquid still in his glass, clearly looking for a way to answer his friend's question without causing grief, but he couldn't see a way around it. "It's better I show the prophecy itself," he said, pulling out a silver orb, which he set on the table between them._

 _For several minutes the orb sat there before it started glowing blue and a beam of light shot upward, forming into a cloaked and hooded figure, which began speaking in a distorted voice._

" _During the Fallen Month,_

" _A child of the Great Houses will be born._

" _This child will rise above his equals._

" _He will become the best of the Time Lords_

" _And he will also be their downfall._

" _When the Last Great Time War is at_

" _Its' end, the Child will stand in the_

" _Ruins and he will bring about_

" _Gallifrey's downfall._

" _Gallifrey will fall, and the_

" _Time of the Time Lords will end."_

 _When the orb returned to normal, Heroic Chaser sat frozen in his seat for several long minutes before he broke the silence. "A-and are you_ sure _this prophecy refers to_ my _son?"_

" _Shortly after the prophecy was found, President Doran had a check done of the Matrix to determine whether this prophecy was real," Night Moon explained. "When that was confirmed, a check was done of fillies and foals that had been or would be born this month, and only two were born in the Great Houses, my son_ and _your son."_

" _So, if this prophecy was to come to pass, it could mean either of our sons," said Heroic Chaser, feeling ill._

" _I know how you're feeling, my friend," Night Moon agreed. "But you know that out of the prophecies that were real, you know barely half of them have ever really come true."_

" _Then, let's hope this prophecy won't come true either."_

" _Agreed."_

* * *

 _Several years passed and both Little Honor and Icy Midnight grew up together, becoming close friends and they were almost brothers due to how much time they spent in each other's company when not busy with their studies. During one of their breaks from their studies, the two foals went running around the red grass that grew next to the estate owned by Night Moon._

" _Gotcha!" Icy Midnight called out, tackling his friend so that they went rolling through the grass, laughing and had a tickle battle for a few seconds. Out of breath, he rolled onto his back and stared up at the sky, Little Honor lying next to him, and they watched as the white clouds passed overhead. "Honor, do you ever wonder what life might be like on other worlds?" he wondered._

" _Sometimes," Little Honor admitted. "Why?"_

 _Icy Midnight shrugged. "I don't know," he confessed. "Sometimes I have dreams about traveling through time and space like our early ancestors used to do before it was decided that we should remain planet-bound. I mean, we're all Time Lords, and yet we never travel. So what's the point of growing new TARDIS' if we never use them?"_

 _Little Honor glanced at his friend and then back up at the sky, hesitating for a moment before he voiced his own thoughts. "You want to know something that I haven't told anypony, Icy?" he asked, earning a questioning look from his friend. "I've been having the same dreams about traveling, too."_

" _You have?" Icy Midnight asked, looking at his friend with interest. "You have dreams about traveling to other worlds and meeting other races?"_

" _I do," said Little Honor. "I dream about traveling to_ all _kinds of worlds throughout the universe. There's one in particular that I've dreamed about almost regularly about this land inhabited by all kinds of ponies that have all kinds of adventures. It's the kind of place I would love to visit someday."_

 _Icy Midnight chuckled. "Yeah, like_ either _of us are ever gonna get to go off planet without permission from the High Council," he scoffed._

" _Yeah, they're just silly dreams," Little Honor agreed and then a sly smile crossed his face. "Hey, wanna sneak into the kitchen and see if you and I can snag some of the cookies being made for tonight's reception?"_

" _You're on."_

* * *

 _When Little Honor and Icy Midnight both turned eight years old, on the night of their birthdays, they were surprised when Lord President Doran arrived with members of the Capitol Guard and they were informed that they would be going to the Drylands with other fillies and colts that had also turned eight years old to take part in a test that would help determine when they would enter the Academy._

 _Neither of them wanted to go, but their fathers assured them that it would be fine, and that all young fillies and foals went through this test. So they nervously and reluctantly went with the guards to the Drylands._

* * *

 _When Icy Midnight and Little Honor arrived in the middle of the Drylands, they found others there, and among them were familiar faces from the neighboring estates: Ruby Silver, a female unicorn with green skin, grey eyes, and brown hair. Gravel Walker, a male unicorn with blue skin, black hair, and light green eyes. Drax, a male pegasus with light brown skin, brown eyes, and black hair. Magnus, a male unicorn with red skin, green eyes, and black hair. Iron Bubble, a pegasus with blue skin, green hair, and purple eyes._

" _Do any of you know what's going on?" Ruby Silver asked them the moment they were together._

" _I think it's the test that we need to pass in order to get into the Academy," said Little Honor. "At least that's what Lord President Doran told us."_

" _I wonder what kind of test this will be?" Drax wondered._

" _If you get into the Academy, it won't matter to know what kind of test it'll be," said Magnus._

 _Before anything else could be said, Lord President Doran got their attention. "Young ones, it is time for you all to take the test that will determine whether you will enter the Academy or not." He gestured to one of the other council members, who pushed a button, and a large gold circle appeared. "Behold, the Untempered Schism."_

 _The center of the circle opened, revealing a glowing and swirling vortex. One by one, the fillies and foals were escorted to stand before it._

* * *

 _When the last filly and foal had taken their turn to stare into the Untempered Schism, they were all standing together again, physically shaken by the experience, and they looked round when_ _Lord President Doran stepped up and spoke them them again._

 _"Congratulations," he said to them with a big smile. "You have all passed, look at your flanks."_

 _The fillies and foals looked at their flanks and gasped when they saw that they had all gotten their cutie marks! Little Honor had a gold hourglass. Ruby Silver had a brown, gold, and black astrological clock. Icy Midnight had a gold pocket-watch. Iron Bubble had a blue snake eating its tail in a circle. Gravel Walker had a lit candle. Magnus had an army clock._

* * *

 _The next day was the cute-ceañera was held for the fillies and foals, and while they celebrated getting their cutie marks and passing the test to go into the Academy, Heroic Chaser was in his study with Night Moon and Lord President Doran, and he was currently arguing with the Lord President about the prophecy._

" _Just because Little Honor has an hourglass cutie mark doesn't mean that he's the pony mentioned in the prophecy," Heroic Chaser snapped. "And there's still no proof that the prophecy will come true."_

" _I have studied the prophecy fully and even the Matrix agrees that_ your son _is the one mentioned in the prophecy," Lord President Doran retorted. "Little Honor will bring about the destruction of Gallifrey_ unless _we do something."_

 _Heroic Chaser glared at the Lord President. "Listen to me, my son_ won't _bring about the destruction of Gallifrey, and that prophecy_ won't _come true."_

" _I hope you're right, Heroic," Lord President Doran growled and he stormed out of the office._

 _Night Moon watched him leave and then he looked at his friend, who was now sitting in the chair behind his desk with a weary expression on his face. "Well,_ that _went well."_

" _I know, I know," Heroic Chaser grumbled. "I still don't understand_ why _my son having a gold version of my own cutie mark would say that he's the pony from the prophecy."_

" _You know what Doran is like," Night Moon remarked. "He'll believe_ anything _, even with the truth in front of him."_

 _Heroic Chaser scoffed. "He wouldn't know the truth if it danced in front of him wearing a clown suit."_

" _Exactly."_

* * *

 _Years went by and the ponies eventually graduated from the Academy, and as they settled down in their new positions, Little Honor started to notice that certain friends were starting to act different. It wasn't obvious at first, but when one of Ruby Silver's experiments got loose, it became apparent that she was loosing focus on her morality._

* * *

" _Run!"_

" _Flee!"_

" _Wah!"_

 _The Time Lords all scattered as an overgrown rat went tearing through the streets of the capitol, causing mayhem and destruction, and the guards were hard-pressed to stop the creature, but nothing they did worked. The rat smashed through the wall of the main building and into the meeting chamber of the High Council, where several members were injured, two had to regenerate, and Lord President Doran was beside himself with outrage when the overgrown rat ate a toy cat, which he'd bought at a toy store to give his granddaughter for her birthday, before it was finally stopped._

* * *

 _After dealing with the dead rat and the damage, it was discovered that Ruby Silver had been doing illegal experiments, and she was exiled from Gallifrey. After this happened, Iron Bubble, Gravel Walker, and Magnus also left Gallifrey by stealing TARDIS', and eventually even Little Honor, who was calling himself Dr. Whooves by that point because of his doctorate, fled Gallifrey, stealing a Type 40 TARDIS and his granddaughter Susan._

* * *

"…and even though I hid in Ponyville, some of my former friends still found me and either threatened me or tried to convince me to return to Gallifrey because of the prophecy," said Dr. Whooves sadly, staring at the distant planet. "Despite the belief of my father, the prophecy came true and I brought about the destruction of Gallifrey in order to stop the last Great Time War between my people and the Daleks."

"Wait, if Gallifrey is gone, then why are we looking at it right now?" Derpy asked, nodding to Gallifrey.

Dr. Whooves chuckled. "Ironically I found a way to save Gallifrey with the help of my past selves," he explained. "We stuffed Gallifrey into a pocket dimension, and it looks like it's back intact since this is the same location, but further in the future," he added, looking wistfully at the planet he'd once called home.

Derpy looked between the Time Lord and the planet. "Do you want to visit?" she asked.

Shaking his head no, Dr. Whooves turned to the console and pulled a lever to shut the doors. "No, the last time I saw Gallifrey, one of my former friends, who'd called himself the Master, was trying to take it over until we both figured out that Rassilon, once considered a hero, was back and was trying to destroy all of time and space, just like he did back during the Time War. As far as I know, they're both dead and gone. I have no reason to go back to Gallifrey, Ponyville is my home now."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that," Derpy apologized, giving the Time Lord a hug, and glanced at a clock on the console. "Oh no!" she gasped, a panic expression etching itself across her face. "We're going to be late for the cute ceañera!"

"Great whickering stallions!" Dr. Whooves exclaimed. "I completely forgot!" He turned attention to the console, working the controls while running around frantically. "I haven't been to one since Susan and I promised myself that I would socialize more! Hang on tight!" He then yanked a lever and the TARDIS began spinning back toward Equestria. "Geronimo!"

"Weee!"

* * *

A/N: I made up the backstory for Dr. Whooves based on what is known about the Doctor from _Doctor Who,_ theories I've come up with, and references from classic _Doctor Who_ episode _The Mark of the Rani_.

Oh, and here's a link to a person who has some fun Dr. Whooves pictures:

.com

R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 4: CUTE CEAÑERA

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Dr. Whooves Meets Derpy

A/N: (Dr. Hooves enters the writers studio and finds Dede42 at her laptop, but she isn't doing any typing, instead she is frowning.)

Dr. Hooves: Is something wrong, Miss Dede42?

Dede42: Huh? Uh, yeah, I'm trying to come up with a name with the alien race that shows up in your next adventure with Derpy, and my mind is blanking out on me.

Dr. Hooves: Hmm, describe the alien and I might be able to help.

Derpy: (crashes through one of the windows) Whoa! Ow!

Dede42 and Dr. Hooves: Derpy!

Derpy: Sorry! I'll pay for the damages.

Dede42: (covers her face with her hand) This is going to be a _long_ day.

Dr. Hooves: (shakes his head) Derpy, what are we going to do with you?

Derpy: (holds up a tray of chocolate muffins) Muffins?

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: CUTE CEA** **Ñ** **ERA**

Moments after the TARDIS landed in the back room, Dr. Hooves and Derpy exited the time machine and raced out of the house, heading for Sugarcube Corner as fast as possible, and they managed to arrive just as the celebration party started.

* * *

"Well, that was one of the _few_ times that I managed to arrive _exactly_ where I wanted to be," Dr. Hooves remarked as they watched the celebration of Diamond Tiara's cutie mark. "Miss Derpy, what I told you earlier-"

"I won't tell anypony what you shared with me," Derpy promised while getting them both some punch before the table that the punch was one moved away, not that she was paying attention. "It's your secret to share and keep, Doc."

Dr. Hooves smiled gratefully, accepting the cup of punch, and he was going to say something when shouts got his attention, and both he and Derpy turned to see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon bullying Apple Bloom. Setting aside the cup, he started forward at the same time as Sunrise Blossom, to deal with the rude fillies.

However, when Scootaloo spoke up from where she was hiding under a table with Sweetie Belle, they both stopped and watched the exchange instead.

"I said, you got a problem with blank flanks?" Scootaloo repeated, glaring at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

Silver Spoon snorted. "The problem is, I mean, she's like, totally not special."

"No, it means she's full of potential," said Sweetie Belle and she went to Apple Bloom's side, along with Scootaloo.

"It means she could be great at _anything,_ " Scootaloo agreed. "The possibilities are, like, _endless_."

Sweetie Belle nodded. "She could be a great scientist, or an amazing artist, or a famous writer," she suggested. "She could even be mayor of Ponyville someday."

"And she's not stuck being _stuck-up_ like you two," Scootaloo added, and many of the gathered ponies and fillies agreed.

Diamond Tiara glared at the two fillies who were backing up Apple Bloom. "Hey, this is _my_ party, why are you two on _her_ side?" she demanded angrily.

"Because…" and the two fillies revealed that they had blank flanks.

Apple Bloom gasped. "You don't have your cutie marks _either_?" she asked, amazed. "I thought I was the only one."

"We thought _we_ were the only _two,_ " the young pegasus admitted.

Twilight Sparkle walked over to them. "I for one think you are three very lucky fillies," she told them, smiling.

"Lucky?" Diamond Tiara repeated, confused and frustrated that the three fillies were getting attention instead of her. "How can they be _lucky_?"

"They still get to experience the thrill of discovering who they are," Twilight Sparkle reminded her, "and what they're meant to be."

"And they got all the time in the world to figure it out," Applejack added, hugging her little sister, "not just an afternoon."

"And that there isn't anything wrong with not having your cutie mark just yet," said Sunrise Blossom, also joining them. "And being a bully to a fellow filly about not having his or her cutie mark is also wrong."

Diamond Tiara opened her mouth and then flushed in shame when the orange unicorn fixed her with a stern look. She then looked at the trio, who were now being joined by the others fillies, and she became jealous since they weren't paying attention to her. "Hey, what's everypony doing?" she demanded. "This is _my_ party, everypony is supposed to be paying attention to _me_."

Dr. Hooves chuckled at the exchange and he could see that a true friendship was being formed by Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle. He turned to Derpy, who was filling a plate with cupcakes. "What type are those?" he inquired.

"I don't know, but they look yummy," Derpy replied, offering him one with red, blue, and purple frosting. "Want one?"

"Certainly," Dr. Hooves agreed and he took a bite. Seconds later, he was spitting it out and running off to find the restroom to wash his mouth out. "Yuck! Yuck! Gross!"

Derpy watched him go and looked at the partly eaten cupcake, seeing that it was clearly burnt. "Oh dear," she muttered, setting aside the plate and she went to look for desserts that was more edible, recalling the bad muffins that landed her in the hospital close to a year ago.

* * *

After rising out his mouth, Dr. Hooves returned to the party and was slightly hesitant when Derpy offered him some frosted muffins. "Um, are you sure?"

"I tried one and they aren't burnt in the slightest," Derpy promised.

Although he was still uncertain, Dr. Hooves sampled a muffin, and his face brightened with delight. "Delicious!" And for the rest of the party, he and Derpy spent time together while the three fillies chose to call themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and he started making private plans to take Derpy on some trips in the near future.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap for this story, too. Dr. Hooves and I will be figuring out what to name the aliens in the next adventure while Derpy finds someone to fix the broken window. Later! ;) R&R everyone!


End file.
